113 hours of instrument time has been spent in routine maintenance, improvements, and repairs to the microscope and its components. Routine maintenance included changing the filament 2 times, cleaning apertures, correcting the astigmatism, checking the resolution, aligning and adjusting the lenses, adjusting the deflector and meter boards, adjusting the high voltage feedback, surveying for radiation leaks, cleaning the objective pole piece, adjusting the high voltage feedback, and replacing belts and oil in the mechanical vacuum pumps. Improvements to the microscope included installing a computer terminal for use in network microscopy, and updating the video system software. Repairs made to the instrument included fixing a leak in the cooling system, a rebuilding a faulty vacuum pump. * HRS DATE Description ------------------------------------------------ M 8 2-15-94 Vacuum pump maintenance M 3 3-21-94 Charged H.V. tank with more freon R 3 3-28-94 Repaired leak in water cooling system M 6 3-29-94 Vacuum system reconditioning after building water shutoff M 4 4-15-94 Cleaned apertures, corrected astigmatism M 8 5-06-94 Microscope high resolution alignment and test M 5 5-16-94 Beam coherence test R 0.5 6-24-94 Camera jam H.V. shutoff M 8 12-02-94 Changed filament I 8 2-27-95 Installed computer terminal next to H.V. scope I 8 3-02-95 Added better contrast controls & FFT to I-box M 4 3-08-95 Tuned H.V. feedback M 4 5-10-95 Charged H.V. tank with more freon M 2.5 5-24-95 Changed filament R 1.0 5-25-95 repaired alignment control R 16 7-26-95 Repaired vacuum pump, replaced gauge tube R 24 9-19-95 Beam lost. Cleaned condenser lens. Found beam Total52.5 M - Maintenance; 44.5 R - Repair; 16.0 I -Improvements We are pleased to report that this is the least down-time for the HVEM for any year since its installation.